


Love at First Flight

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Eggpreg, Holidays, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Nesting, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a wereswan who just couldn’t find love, so he pretends to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn’t real. The people mentioned belong to themselves. I am receiving no remuneration from this.
> 
> Warnings: Crack!, Egg Preg, Werecreatures, MPreg, mating. Crack.
> 
> A/N: This was written for my 2013 Easter fic meme. I also used it to fill my “AU:Neighbors” square on my Trope Bingo Card.
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

Jared hates the story of the ugly duckling. Hates. It.

Being a wereswan adopted by a family of wereducks will do that to a guy. But worse than the fact that he so did not belong with all the little ducks in their little rows is the fact that he is a big freaking swan. Huge. Enormous. Nobody is ever going to want him to lay his eggs for them - ever.

Jared went through high school with this ridiculous notion that when he went to college there would be other wereswans there that would want to hang out, get to know each other and make little cygnets together. It might’ve worked out that way if not for the fact that Jared was too big for them.

By the time that he finished being rejected by every last cob that he tried flirting with, he was done with the whole scene. If nobody wanted him, he’d just go work with the humans and adopt dogs. Not bird dogs though because he’d had enough being gently mouthed by golden retrievers trying to take him home to their owners after school.

He meets Jensen a few months after he moves into his new apartment. The guy is gorgeous. Jared would totally ruffle up some feathers with him if he weren’t so damned human. As it is, Jensen turns out to be a hell of a lot of fun as a friend.

They hang out. They watch movies. They drink beer. It is all very normal young guy stuff. At least it is on Jared’s part. Jensen is older and more mature. He gets hangovers and has to go to work early in the morning and teaches Jared about adult responsibilities.

Listening to Jensen lecturing him about growing up is way easier than listening to his parents about it because Jensen’s voice is sexier. That and Jensen isn’t constantly reminding him that swans mate for life, and if Jared doesn’t settle down soon, he is going to be single forever. Or at least until there are a few widowed wereswans looking for a spinster pen to warm their nests at night.

So, yeah, seven months pass by before Jared gets the bright idea of them renting a house out together. He thinks it will be awesome. Jensen thinks it’ll be insane. Jared wins the argument with a stealth deployment of a tickle fight. It is so worth it.

Four months later, Jared is as blissful as he has ever been. Living with Jensen is awesome. Jensen is awesome. Life is awesome.

Which is why he is shocked when Jensen says, “I think we need to talk,” one morning over breakfast.

“About what?” Jared asks as lightly as possible. He knows serious talk voice when he hears it. He remembers it from when he was a young cygnet asking his mommy why he didn’t look like all the other ducklings, and his mommy had to explain to him that his egg came from far, far away.

“Is this yours?” Jensen rasps out, pulling a long, black feather out from his back pocket.

“No!” Jared instantly denies like an idiot. “Why would you think that?” he sounds like he is lying to his own ears. He doesn’t even know why he is lying to begin with. Passing as pure human isn’t the same as being ashamed of being a wereswan.

Jensen closes his eyes and sighs. “I’m not judging you.”

“Yes you are. You are Judge-y McJudgerson-ing me,” Jared says.

“I’m not judging,” Jensen reiterates, “I just think that we may have screwed ourselves over.”

“How?” Jared asks. He didn’t think that Jensen would be all bigoted about it. He never seemed to be that way.

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Jensen says slowly, “but you wouldn’t happen to be a pen, would you?”

Jared isn’t sure what to make of that question. Most people don’t know the right terms for swan genders. Those that do think that they can just call Jared a girl because they think that being able to lay eggs in his swan form negates his dick in his human form.

Jensen looks uncomfortable, really uncomfortable. Then there is a white feather joining Jared’s black one on the table.

“I think that maybe we, you know,” Jensen stutters out.

Jared decides that the best thing to do is to have hot sex on the kitchen table instead of pondering the ramifications of what has happened. It takes a few minutes, but as usual, Jensen comes around to his way of thinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It isn’t really a surprise that Jared gets knocked up within a month of starting to fuck around with Jensen. Neither of them were trying to prevent it for one thing. For another thing, they’re complete morons who got themselves swan mated and didn’t realize it. They’ve been brewing in their swan hormones for months, and Jared’s body is way past ready to be making babies.

For eggs to thrive, they need to be by as natural of a body of water as possible, which means that the bathtub just won’t do. The town is mostly human, and the other weres living in it are all mammalian in nature. It takes the town records clerk forever to figure out where the designated ‘safe zone’ is for Jared to build his nest and lay his eggs. And multiple eggs there are. His stomach is distending more every day with the weight of them, there is no way that there is just one inside of him.

Jensen does his best not to strut around about it, but Jared isn’t fooled. He privately thinks there might be a bit of werechicken in Jensen’s blood because he reminds him of a rooster. Jensen is stoked about having multiple cygnets on the way. If Jared wasn’t so thrilled about it himself, he’d have to make Jensen suffer for being such a cock.

As it is, Jared is more than happy that Jensen embraces the whole cob stereotype with abandon. He insists on helping Jared built their nest. That is beyond a good thing because by the time they haggle with city hall for the nesting permits and location rights, Jared is almost ready to deliver. They barely get the last twig in place before he is shifting and pushing out four large eggs out into their nest.

The egg colors are far brighter in color than any ‘normal’ swan egg would be. Anybody that has ever read a book could tell that they are were eggs. It is just Jared’s luck that young children cannot read.

Jared had coaxed Jensen off their nest for a nice afternoon swim. The eggs didn’t need to be incubated constantly, and the city had put up giant warning signs around the nesting area to ward off gawkers and the pesticide man.

Jared almost has a heart attack when he gets back to his nest to find one of his eggs gone. The culprit is easy to track. Little tennis shoe prints are all around the nest. The little heathen took his time choosing which egg to take.

Jensen is hissing beside him, but Jared doesn’t spare his mate a second thought before he starts beating his wings, taking off into the air. Sure enough it doesn’t take long to spot the thief. He is all of maybe four years old, toddling along with Jared’s egg in a goddamned fucking EASTER BASKET.

Admittedly, Jared is not coherent when he lands. If he was coherent, he would have shifted back into his human form. Instead he starts hissing and rushing the small child who starts crying and wailing. There is a lot of commotion and screaming that starts happening, but the picture that the photographers get is of a naked Jensen pulling a very irate looking Jared away from a small, terrified child.

Jared’s feathers are all askew, and his beak is wide open in the shot. The only good thing to say about the photograph is that at least Jared’s unusual bulk is covering up Jensen’s private regions.

Still, landing on the front page of the local paper has its perks. For one thing, when the quadruplets hatch, nobody gives Jared shit for being cranky after staying up all night with his baby flock. All of his coworkers are now terrified of him. The gentle giant persona is now well and truly fucked.

On the other hand, Jared also is getting a lot of new friends because the editor of the newspaper didn’t blur out the side shot of Jensen’s ass. There seems to be a large contingent of people who think that they can live vicariously through Jared. They keep asking how he met Jensen, how they got together.

Jared obviously cannot say they accidentally mated themselves because they were giant, uncommunicative goobers. That would be too embarrassing, and he has had enough of that with his naked, feathery self being on the front page of a paper.

Instead he tells them that it was love at first flight.


End file.
